


What I Needed

by TheGreatLyagushka



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Masturbation, Slow Sex, Thane Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatLyagushka/pseuds/TheGreatLyagushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles for Thane and FemShep. Most will probably be NSFW. </p><p>Thane gets a little too close and sees Mag Shepard's innermost hidden memories. </p><p>Thane thanks his Siha for a wonderful night alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Needed

"Oil stained fingertips, the scent of thinner thick in the air. He won't be home tonight, relief, easy sigh like a cool breeze. Cold air. Colors like sunset, the one you drew that day an exotic bird on the page. Drell, he was drell. Pretty, strong featured, a face you were enamoured with. Skin like the tropics." Thane's eyes stared through Mag, his lips moving with a memory that wasn't his own. He was leaned towards her, focus undivided on her lips as she stared in shock. "Fingers aching. The note was sour, flat. He's angry, should be. Such a failure. Why couldn't I do it? Placing aching fingers back to the neck, breathing deeply. The sound came like a shockwave. Too loud. Sharp. Piercing. Again, I have to try again." Suddenly, he blinked and looked her in the eye sheepishly. "I...ah...apologize. Drell can often...sync with those they're very close to. I hope I didn't invade, however, I can't really control it." Mag closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I figured as much." She cast her thoughts back to the memory he just shared and shuddered, then forced a grin. "Give me a thrasher maw any day over dad. I'd like the giant monster more every time." She grimaced at the thought of him. Strict, no nonsense, emotionless, with iron eyes and a frigid smile. "Magnolia, practice your violin. You don't have many other talents, so you best perfect what you can do." "Magnolia, you'll play these notes correctly this time or you'll regret it." She snorted and rested her chin in her hand. "Siha? I...apologize. I seem to have brought up something you find distasteful. Would you like me to leave? Do you need time to recompose yourself?" "No!! I..." She hesitated and shook her head with a grim smile. "I'm normally not so weak. I...uh."   
Thane smiled softly. "You are my Siha. I will never view you as weak, and you will never disappoint me by not being too hard. You are giving your weakness to me. Giving me something only I can see, something you would never share. That I forced it from you so roughly brings me distress, but I will take you exactly as you are, fears and all." Mag smiled and dipped her head slightly. "Thane?"   
"Yes Siha?"  
"Let's make a deal. You see me, and I get to see you too. No secrets, no hidden anything."   
"I accept your deal." 

\------------------------------------------

Thane closed his eyes and stretched on his cot. He tipped his chin up and brought his memories to the front of his mind. Slow, precise movements, like a cat. Watercolor eyes like chilly morning air. Muscles moving torturously slow, skin glinting in the light. A lick of the lips, lidded eyes staring into his soul. He smiled and let his fingers trail slowly over his chest. Mag smiling at him, her hands on his shoulders, fingers caressing his tired muscles. Her stomach pressed to his back, muscles working as she massaged him. Hands stroking his shoulder blades.   
He slid lower, fingers teasing at the band of his pants. He was painfully hard and denying the inevitable, but he didn't want to give in yet. Not quite yet. His ego was still intact and the years of training to ignore his libido were still blocking his path painfully. He needed more than simple touch memories. He sucked in a breath and began creating his fantasy. Mag's breath tickling his skin, fingers softly caressing every inch of him as he became more and more sensitive. His name torn from her mouth with every breath. Slowly, sensually enveloping his very being. Mouth hot on his skin. Sheathing himself into her waiting mouth. He groaned and palmed himself through his pants, shedding them and leaving himself bare from the waist down. "Ah." He mumbled as he finally touched his waiting member. Mag smiling as she slowly slid him into her, her juice slipping down his shaft and pooling into the dip in his waist. "Thane!" She cried, fingers digging into his skin. "Yes Siha?" He moaned into the silence of his room, his hand stroking himself faster now. Her hips moving slowly, lips meeting his. Not just fucking, joining, becoming one. He pressed his hips upwards, thrusting into his hand. "Siha." He breathed, coming undone. His back arched as he did, pearls of creamy white slipping over his hands slowly. He sighed, his hand carefully milking the last drops out of himself. "Thank you Siha." He whispered into the dark before slipping off into sleep.


End file.
